One approach to hybrid reflector antennas involves the use of a large secondary feed disposed in the path of the signal of the antenna system. One such reflector antenna is illustrated in FIG. 1. As can be seen with reference to this figure, dual-reflector feed 103 is configured to illuminate both reflector 102 and reflector 101 (i.e., reflector 102 directly, and reflector 101 by reflecting a signal off of reflector 102), and secondary feed 104, which may operate at a different frequency and/or polarization, is configured to illuminate reflector 101. The secondary reflector 102 is designed to be nearly transparent for the signal of the secondary feed 104. Because secondary feed 104 is disposed on an opposite side of reflector 102 from reflector 101, the signal with which secondary feed 104 illuminates reflector 101 is subject to some absorption by reflector 102. Secondary reflector 102 may also be fairly opaque at the frequency with which the antenna system operates, and may therefore absorb a significant amount of the signal, further contributing to system losses. This configuration is also less compact than may be desirable in many applications where size and mass are significant considerations, such as space-borne antenna systems or the like.